gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Honey Kisaragi
Honey Kisaragi is the main character of the Cutie Honey franchise. Background She is a regular schoolgirl, until the day her father is murdered by the "Panther Claw" organization. After his death, she learns she is actually an android created by him and within her is a device that can "create matter from the air" With her cry of "Honey Flash!" she can use the device to transform into the sword-wielding red-haired superhero, Cutie Honey. This device, or similar devices, have been used to explain her powers in all later Honey versions. While attending the Saint Chapel School for Girls, Honey seeks revenge against the Panther Claw, which is ruled by an ancient primordial evil known as Panther Zora and her younger sibling Sister Jill. Zora wants "the rarest items in the world" and seeks Honey's device, while Jill, leader of the group's division in Japan, "only wants the finest riches" and has a crush on Honey. Honey's best friend at school is the cute, freckle-faced Aki "Nat-chan" Natsuko. In the manga, Nat-chan, as well as the other students, had a crush on Honey; this crush was downplayed in the TV series. Honey is aided in her quest by Danbei Hayami and his two sons, journalist Seiji Hayami and young Junpei Hayami. Weapons & Abilities She is capable of super speed, super athletic, high resistance to extreme temperatures and superhuman strength. She posses the Element Change Device which gives the ability to use the various transformations. Hurricane Honey makes her capable of driving or piloting any man-made vehicle. Her other transformations are Idol Honey, Flash Honey, Misty Honey and Flash Honey. In her main Cutie Honey transformation she uses a sword and uses her Silver Fleurette Honey Boomerang and is capable of using Honey Storm. Appearances Cutie Honey (manga) Cutie Honey '73 Honey is a 16 yr. old girl who discovers she is an android after her father is killed. Inside of her body is the device known as the Fixed System of Air Elements. With it, she can change into any persona she desires. Honey uses it to get revenge on Panther Claw. She is portrayed as a very mischievous and fun girl, often sneaking out of school, and pulling pranks on her teachers. Even in battle, she loves to toy with and tease her enemies. Honey also cares deeply about those around her, and grows a strong bond with the Hayami Family. New Cutey Honey Set one hundred years after the events of the original 1973 Cutey Honey TV series,2 in the fictional Cosplay City in a dystopian future. Honey has lost all her memories, and is working as the Mayor's secretary. When her secret is revealed by Danbei Hayami, she regains her memories and battles once again as Cutey Honey. Cutey Honey Flash A shojo remake of the original 1973 series. In this version, Honey's father is kidnapped by the evil Panther Claw on her 16th birthday. A mysterious man named the Twilight Prince appeared, and gave a choker and bracelet. With these tools, she was able to become Cutey Honey. With the assistance of detective Seiji Hayami, Honey battles to save her father. Cutie Honey (live-action film) Re: Cutie Honey Here, Takeshi Kisaragi made Honey to replace his daughter. or Honey was his daughter repaired by his experiments. He used the nano machines for Sister Jill to revive his daughter who died in an accident. She fights Panther Claw but struggles with Gold Claw. needing Natsuko Aki's help. She also becomes friends with Seiji Hayami, who knows more than he leads on. Honey works for the office played by Bin Shimada and knows the janitor Kyoko Izumiya. After Scarlet Claw uses Cobalt Claw to infect Honey with Nano Machines, Nat-chan (Natsuko) comes to her aid. Honey takes out the 4 emperors of Panther Claw and faces Sister Jill but the butler turns out to be a robot of her dad, who convinces Honey to work with Jill. They fuse into some weird a55 Mao Dante abomination with naked honey in its head. that Nat-chan frees her by doing a mouth to mouth insertion of the nano machine cure. Honey returns, destroys the imitation of her father, defeats Sister Jill, and saves Japan Honey and Natsuko then begin a detective agency together. Cutie Honey: The Live Cutie Honey Universe Cameos * Violence Jack: In the manga Ryo Asuka's sister Honey Asuka and her friends are based on the 1973 forms of her. * Kekko Kamen: she appears as a red haired student in a uniform. * Abashiri Family: The character Mademoiselle Honey may be a partial-prototype for Cutie Honey. * CB Chara Go Nagai World : She does not actually appear in the show but is briefly seen in the intro. Portrayal * In the 1973 anime she was played by Eiko Masuyama * In New Cutey Honey she was played by Michiko Neya and Jessica Calvello in the ADV English dub. Jessica was chosen for the dub by Go Nagai himself. * In Cutey Honey Flash she was played by Ai Nagano * in the 2004 live-action film she was played by Eriko Satoh and was dubbed with Carrie Keranen. * In Re: Cutie Honey she was played by Yui Horie. * In Cutie Honey: The Live she is played by Mikie Hara. * In Cutie Honey Universe she is played by Maaya Sakamoto. Trivia * While her name is spelled Cutie Honey, it is spelled as Cutey Honey in the OVA series New Cutey Honey and the anime Cutey Honey Flash. Gallery Cuteyhoney2.jpg External Links * Anime Bath Scene Wiki Navigation Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cutie Honey transformations